


juvenescence

by r1ptides



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, basically pre-teen angst ik theyre 13 but they're so small, ik one tagged ship is gonna throw u off please read anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ptides/pseuds/r1ptides
Summary: percy and annabeth experience jealousy, even as young as they are.slight au: piper comes to chb after the sea of monsters
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson/Piper McLean, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was supposed to be a crack fic of piper/percy but serious bc idk what compelled me to wanna write one but somehow! it ended up still percabeth! tfw the ship is so strong u subconsciously write them when u don't mean to
> 
> this is an au bc I try to disregard HoO but love piper's potential
> 
> im sorry hope u enjoy if anyone reads idk why I write this shit when I could update one of my decent stories

Annabeth had once told him that he and Thalia would either be the best of friends or the worst of enemies. 

Summer was ending, and they’d had so little time together, neither could be said. 

Not that Percy was all that mad, the two girls were definitely in need of making up time for the years Thalia was a pine tree. Percy knew when to step back and give them some space. He’d just go bug other people, like Grover or Beckendorf or the Stolls. It was no big deal.

Until he heard them talk about Luke. It was always Luke. Despite recent events, and him proving himself to be a major _dickhole_ once again, Percy still heard a _tinge_ of sympathy in the two’s voices. 

Whatever, the summer would be ending soon, and hopefully everyone would have the time to reflect on how much Luke sucked. Percy sure did. Maybe if Annabeth let go of her stupid crush, she’d come around and be smart again.

Percy decided to stop eavesdropping for the day and go look for something to do.

Percy made his own schedule, but upon returning to Camp from the quest, he found it hard to get into the swing of things. Scheming about taking down an enemy wasn’t easy without his normal partner in crime, who was also the brains behind it.

He found himself pestering Beckendorf in Cabin 9. If Beckendorf was annoyed at all, he didn’t let on. 

“Dude, it’s obvious you’re jealous, don’t take it the wrong way,” Beckendorf said as he hammered a shield. 

“Jealous? Me? I’m not jealous of him!” Percy retorted, crossing his arms as he slumped over in a bronze desk chair.

“He? Who’s he? I’m talking about Thalia and Annabeth.”

Percy’s face reddened. Maybe he was thinking about his Luke hatred too much. “Oh, yeah. No, I mean! Why would I be jealous?”

“C’mon man, _everyone_ sees it! You guys are all lovey dovey! Thalia’s taking your Annabeth time!”

“We are not! She likes-”

“And this is Cabin 9,” Silena Beauregard said, letting herself in casually. “Oh, hi Charlie!”

“Pfft, and _we’re_ lovey dovey,” Percy grumbled.

“I’ll kill you,” Beckendorf whispered through a smile. “Hey, Silena. What’s up?”

A girl stood behind Silena awkwardly.

“Wasn’t aware we were giving new campers inside cabin by cabin tours,” Percy snorted. “I’m Percy,” he introduced himself, looking over Silena’s shoulder.

He was almost immediately certain this was a sister of Silena’s, a daughter of the goddess of beauty. The girl was either his age or just a year younger, but the same height. She had long, choppy chocolate hair, like someone had came at her with plastic safety scissors. Somehow, it was still _cool,_ in the _I don’t care way._ He had the same sentiments about his own hair- none. Her skin was copper and smooth, with her chiseled, model-like features. Her face had scattered beauty marks, like Silena, and they seemed to be in all the right places. She wore a new Camp Half-Blood shirt, tied in the front to make it cropped. Her jeans were ripped up and she wore beat up white Vans. 

Her most prominent feature was her eyes. They were like a kaleidoscope, shifting from blue, to green speckles, to a deep, warm brown- not like girls who liked to say “my eye color changes with my mood!” This was the real deal, the Aphrodite deal.

“Oh! Gods, I’m sorry. This is Piper, my new sister! She got here today, all the way from the West Coast,” Silena said, breaking the weird _elongated eye contact and tiny smile_ thing she and Beckendorf did no matter who they were around. Percy loved his friends, he really did, but it made him gag and want to tell them to confess their love already.

“Hey,” Piper said awkwardly. 

“I’m Beckendorf,” Beckendorf said, finally looking away from Silena for one second.

“Shit!” another Hephaestus camper, Nyssa exclaimed from the desk across the room. “Inspections this early, Silena?”

Silena’s face reddened. “Oh gods, I forgot I had to do inspections! I don’t have the notepad and- Oh gods I’m sorry Piper-”

Percy cleared his throat. “I can do the tour, Silena, if you want. I’m not busy. Piper, if that’s good with you.” 

“Thanks, Percy. I’m so sorry Piper, I feel so bad! I promise you’re already my coolest sister!” Silena called, running off.

Piper laughed. “All’s good!”

They made their way around the _outsides_ of the cabins, and it was surprisingly easy to talk to Piper. Unlike with Annabeth, Aphrodite and Poseidon had no beef. He learned she was from California, and had been surprisingly chill with finding out she was a demigod. Her father barely had time for her anyways, so a trip to Long Island was more fun than being in a house alone. 

_Chill,_ that was the word for her. Besides questing, Percy had never gotten to really know Californians, but he imagined they were generally like this. Laid-back, funny, cool. He even managed to make her laugh with his stupid jokes, and her laugh was definitely a nice sound. It was smooth and harmonious. 

“It’s cool you guys are right on the shore,” she said as they sat on the beach.

“Yeah, not that anyone hangs around the water but me, really,” Percy shrugged.

“Really? That’s dumb. The ocean’s the best place. Makes me miss surfing.”

“You surf?”

“Yeah. You don’t, _Mr. Son of the Sea God?”_ she laughed.

“Never tried, maybe I can make some waves and you can show me-”

“Ahem,” a voice behind them said. Annabeth stood there, arms crossed. Her eyebrows were furrowed. Thalia stood close to her side, like the bodyguard to a feisty little celebrity she might need to defend at any second. “I’ve been looking for you, Percy. Capture the flag strategy meeting in ten.”

“Oh, bet,” Percy responded casually, but he didn’t miss her eyes studying Piper, like she was making an angry calculation. What had she done, besides sit there? “This is Piper, new to Aphrodite. Piper, this is Annabeth and Thalia.”

“Hey,” Piper said, giving a little wave.

Annabeth nodded to her wordlessly, and Thalia waved back. “Silena just made an alliance with us, so you’re coming too,” Annabeth said matter-of-factly. 

Her whole demeanor was making Percy mad, he hated how Annabeth liked to be rude to new people and not tell him why until way later, like with Tyson.

“We’ll be there,” Percy said curtly. 

Annabeth stomped off, Thalia on her tail.

The meeting took place in Percy’s cabin, because it was bigger and opener. He stayed with Piper, as she wasn’t familiar with most of their teammates yet. Percy saw Annabeth and Silena in his peripherals, Annabeth still frowning. 

“Oh gods, are there _Percabeth_ troubles?” Silena whispered in Annabeth’s ear, although Percy could hear even over the chatter of the others.

Thalia snorted.

“What the _Hades_ is _Percabeth-_ No!” Annabeth said.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth and Percy decided the last week of summer to be cool with each other. No more passive aggressiveness or anything.

“So we’re good,” Percy confirmed.

Annabeth nodded. “Yup, all good.” They shook hands.

“Thank the gods, I was kind of missing my best friend,” Percy admitted sheepishly. “And sorry if I was all weird, you and Thalia need time together, I don’t wanna butt in on you guys.”

Annabeth smiled. “No worries, we’re going to school together anyways… So… Piper…” She trailed off, waiting for Percy to share his thoughts.

Percy looked over towards Cabin 10. “Yeah, she’s pretty cool, right?” Annabeth wanted to slap the density out of him, couldn’t he tell she was wondering what he felt about her?  _ Gods,  _ boys can’t think.

Just then, there was a shrill scream from the Barbie house. 

The door swung open, and Piper stomped out, arms crossed. Everyone outside looked in her direction, most screams from Aphrodite’s Cabin were about a nail chipping.

Seeing them, Piper waltzed over, expression softening. “Hey,” she said casually. 

Piper was an inch shorter, and maybe a year younger than Annabeth. Like her siblings, she was naturally gorgeous. Unlike them, she seemed to try to downplay it. Her Camp Half-Blood shirt was several sizes too big and fringed messily along the bottom. Her hair was sleek, yet up in the most disformed bun. Still, she looked amazing, and it mildly (or more than) infuriated Annabeth. 

“Sorry to butt in, but I have a feeling I’m about to get in trouble so… what’s the punishment around here? Hercules’ twelve labors or something?” Piper seemed so casual, joking around as everyone was staring her down, wondering what the commotion was. 

“What’d you do-” Percy began to ask, when Drew Tanaka kicked the door open and exited her cabin, blood flowing freely from her nose.

“You  _ bitch!” _ Drew screeched across the field. “Silena?” Drew called out, looking for her counselor.

Annabeth stifled a laugh. “Did you just break Drew’s nose? She’ll kill you with a stiletto heel.”

Piper snorted. “Let her try. All she’s done since I got here is pick on me, saying she can’t  _ believe _ I’m in her cabin. She’s all bark and no bite, I found out as soon as I threw a punch. Such a pussy. Anyways, her nose should be fine.”

Annabeth had a newfound respect for this girl. Silena was great, she really was. Annabeth and her often hung out, and she was the only person allowed to do Annabeth’s hair. 

But as for the rest of the Aphrodite kids… they were a difficult bunch. They sat out during capture the flag and didn’t often fight. Athena and them didn’t quite mix.

Percy looked in awe. Not necessarily because he wasn’t a fan of Drew, they barely spoke (although Annabeth heard Drew talk about how hot he was all the time, not that it bothered her or anything), but because that was pretty badass of Piper.

It tied Annabeth’s stomach in a knot. Had she ever had moments Percy looked at her like that? 

“Nice one, Mclean,” Percy said, snapping out of his  _ drooling teen boy _ look.

Piper smirked, the same way Percy would, the whole  _ troublemaker _ look. “Thanks.”

After dinner, Annabeth went to go to Silena for her to trim her hair, like split ends and all that. Annabeth wasn’t big on going to get it done, and being at boarding school probably wouldn’t give her time for that. Silena had always done it for Annabeth over the years. Annabeth’s other sisters would just chop it messily, not really caring. “What does it matter, it’s just hair,” they’d say. Annabeth kind of liked her hair, so that didn’t go well.

Silena always did it just right.

She was about to go up to the door when she heard Piper and Silena talking outside. Annabeth put on her invisibility cap, mostly out of instinct for being somewhere she shouldn’t, partially because she wanted to hear. 

“Piper, I know Drew can suck but violence is only sometimes the answer. But now within our own cabin,” Silena was saying.

Piper huffed. “I know, she was just screwing with me all week and it sucked. I’ve been to enough schools with girls like her. I just had hoped here… this is it, you know? This is supposed to be the escape from stupid mortal girls, now I get stuck living with that double stupid half mortal girl.”

Silena nodded, resting a comforting hand on Piper’s arm. “I wouldn’t worry about it, Drew goes to school in Brooklyn in a few days. You won’t see her till next summer.”

“Thank God- or gods, I mean. I’m still getting used to that.”

“Yeah, it’s quite the transition,” Silena admitted. “How’s everything else going? You and Percy are… close.”

Piper’s face reddened. “Yeah, he’s really sweet, and funny, and cute.”

Annabeth felt her face twitch at this. What chance did she have against this beauty queen? Not to mention absolute badass.

“So you like him?” Silena asked, although there was an edge to her voice. Annabeth hadn’t forgotten that stupid word Silena said the other day: Percabeth.

“I mean, I should, probably. He has that scrawny but hot skater boy thing going on. Sharp features, messy hair, beautiful eyes, plus he’s Camp’s golden boy, I guess? But he’s not really my type… Like I wanna be friends with him, but we wouldn’t happen that way. Plus, it’s obvious he likes the blonde girl.”

Annabeth’s face felt hot. She wanted to interrupt that he most  _ definitely _ didn’t, but she remembered she was invisible.

Silena smiled slyly. “Annabeth, huh?”

“Oh, totally. They’re made for each other. I swear blondie was gonna slit my throat for talking to him.”

Annabeth wanted to stomp and defend herself.

“Anyways,” Piper continued. “Not my type.”

“So what is your type?” Silena asked. 

“This sounds weird but… I like the prim and proper good kind of guys. Who’s the blonde guy we played volleyball with earlier?”

“Oh, Malcolm Pace! Annabeth’s brother, ooh you guys would be cute.”

“Trying to help me out, sister of mine?” Piper asked, elbowing Silena.

“Oh, for sure,” Silena grinned. “Tomorrow, Operation Palcolm? Miper? I’ll make a ship name in no time, no worries.”

“Thanks, Silena,” Piper said, hugging her. “I couldn’t ask for a cooler sister. I’m gonna go get in my pajamas.”

Silena nodded as Piper went inside.

“Annabeth,” Silena singsonged as soon as Piper was gone. “I hear your breath, you can come out now.”

  
  



End file.
